Sex, Alcohol, and Brooke Davis
by sparklingreality
Summary: Brooke's parents relocate her to the one and only Mystic Falls, where she meets Damon Salvatore. Something that starts off as sex begins to change, as Elena discovers jealousy.


Brooke was furious. Not only had they lied but they made her feel like a complete idiot. AGAIN. She couldn't believe her 'boyfriend' and her 'best friend' kissed. Right after Peyton told her about her feelings for Lucas. She'd prayed to god that it wouldn't happen again and after opening her heart to him she ended up with the same result. Just like the first time.

She was currently driving 100 mph on the highway. Her destination was a town called Mystic Falls in Virginia. Her parents had called her when she left the hospital after seeing Peyton and Lucas hugging, demanding her to come to this place. For the first time in their lives her parents had (unknowingly) done her some good. She'd spent all of yesterday driving, letting the road and music take away her saddness if only for a little while.

At first her driving had been even worse, reckless and destructive now even though at 100 mph she was going a bit slower. She was still wearing the cursed bridesmaid dress, her hair was a complete mess because of the highway wind and her make-up was a demonstration of her tears.

Looking at the signs on the road she noted that it was only a few minutes to arrive to Mystic Falls, Virginia. Taking a right she drove off the highway and noticed the green scenery that surrounded the town. It was as if the town build in the middle of a type of forest. She saw the back a blond girl and scowled, remembering the skinny bitch in Tree Hill she called a best friend. She pressed the gas and drove away letting her GPS tell her where to go.

The blonde who Brooke had seen was actually Mystic Falls' own Caroline, who questionably turned as she heared a car accelerate. She noticed the car wasn't one she'd seen before and catching sight of the brunnette's hair neither was the girl.

Brookes destination was reached in the outskirts of the usual homes, it was more hidden and a mansion from what she could see. She didn't see any other homes and therefore went torwards the home. Brooke was about to knock when Victoria swung open the door.

"It's about time you arrived Brooke. We have much to discuss." She spoke as she walked torwards the living room and sat down.

"Missed you too. . " she mumbled "What is it mom?" she questioned

"I've told you not to call me that, it makes me feel old. It has come to our attention that you haven't been on your best behavior nor have you proved any reason to trust you Brooke. Richard and I have decided relocate you in order for you to . . change your ways. . and before you begin to argue we know about that silly boy and your drinking."

Brooke swore her mom was doing this on purpose to punish her, a new town? And appearantly she needed to change. .

"Everything has been taken care of. You are enrolled in the high school here, you're belongings are being sold as we speak. Use your card to purchase some respectable clothing. And dear, take a shower. You look dreadful." with her last statement she grabbed her purse and walked out of the house alongside her father.

'How can she just do that to me and leave?' Brooke thought along with some other words. . . 'That Bitch! I swear she's the one who raised Peyton.'

Although her mood was terrible she couldn't deny the house was beautiful, it was elegant and had a victorian touch to it. Even though this new 'home' was huge it felt just as cold and empty as her last one. Her parents never failed to show her just of how little importance she was to them.

After she explored the entire house she chose a bedroom, it was all white(something she'd be sure to change soon) and had a lovely balcony. In her car she had only packed one suitcase with the bare minimum. "Crap. I'm gonna need clothes."

On her way back upstairs she caught her reflection on an empty frame. She'd known she was a mess a Victoria had pointed out but she looked so . . broken. It hit her once again that memory of how horribly hurt she was at the two brooding blonds. Brooke was stubborn and she decided she wouldn't let them win. It was time to pick herself back up and show this town who Brooke Davis was.

The water was an amazing sensation and it washed away all of her dried tears along with her troubles. She dressed herself up in her favorite jean shirt with a red top and some cute black heels. Her light make up and on as well as her shoulder length hair in its beachy waves.

Walking seemed like the best option so she could get to know the town see the people. The town seemed like a calm and homey regular old place. Brooke reached the town square and promptly saw the blonde who'd reminded her of Peyton Sawyer. But taking a closer look she saw that this girl was definitely no brooding girl, in fact she was energetic as she ordered people around decorating for some event. She certainly had a fashion sense and she was pretty Brooke concluded. The blonde then turned and saw the brunnette raising one of her eyebrows and spoke,

"Hey! I've never seen you around you, so I'm guessing you're new here? I'm Caroline," she smiled at Brooke

"I'm Brooke Davis" Brooke answered happily,

"That's great! Where you going anywhere right now? I'm about to grab a bite to eat if you wanna join me? I can show you around town or something? " she offered Brooke.

Brooke smiled, she liked Caroline, "I'd love to, just lead the way" they walked torwards the Grill as Caroline told her about the town. She told her about her boyfriend, Taylor, who was 'out of town' and her best friends Bonnie and Elena.

Once arriving to the Grill Brooke instantly remembered her first date with Lucas while grabbing 'drinks'. She tried to push the memory to the back of her mind as she took in the 'Grill', it was cozy she concluded. Caroline chose a table and once they were seated a blonde boy came over to ask for their orders.

"Matt this is Brooke, she's new in Mystic Falls" Caroline introduced,

He gave her a friendly smile "Well it's a pleasure to meet you and welcome, "

"Oh the pleasure is definitely all mine handsome, " Brooke said smoothly causing Matt to chuckle.

Matt then asked for their orders, Caroline asking for her food while Brooke convinced him to bring her some whiskey. He went to prepare the drink while calling out the order to the cook when the door opened and Damon, Elena, and Stephen walked in.

Brooke immediately noticed the two handsome guys next to a long haired brunnette noticing their obvious protection for the girl she raised an eyebrow. The long haired brunnete saw Caroline and walked over towards their table, followed by the two men.

"Hey Caroline, hey . . stranger, I'm Elena" she softly smiled at Brooke,

"Brooke Davis. " She said confidently.

Elena then pointed at the broody looking one with lighter hair, "this is my boyfriend Stephen, " then pointing at the dark haired smirking one, "and this is his brother Damon." Matt then walked over carrying a tray with the orders placed them in front of the girls,

Brooke in her raspy flirty voice spoke, "thanks hansome " then took a drink from her needed liquor.

Damon and Stephen stared at Brooke, she obviously could handle her liquor from the smell the glass was emiting. She wasn't a vampire, but she was alluring and obviously used it to her advantage something not many humans were capable of doing.

They were all sitting now talking about the event Caroline was decorating from what Brooke gathered but her mind was still in Tree Hill. She'd drank about three glasses now but it wasn't the same anymore, without Lucas. While they talked she stood up and walked to order another glass when she felt someone follow her. Turning around she saw Damon,

"If you want something from me all you have to do is ask gorgeous. " she smiled,

Damon couldn't deny that she was beautiful, even next to Elena, "I just wanted to formally introduce myself, Damon Salvator" he flirted smoothly while he kissed her hand.

Brooke smirked, "Well aren't you a charmer, how about a game of pool? And lets make it interesting . . . if you win you can have anything you want from me. . . but if I win, well you'll just have to wait and see handsome"

He agreed smiling, being a vampire did have its benefits like being excellent at everything after doing it for so many years. Pool being one of Damon's favorite games to win.

Brooke set up the game and they started talking, "How about twenty questions while we play?" she smiled.

"One condition. I start. Alright Brooke how flexible are you?" he winked,

"Sexual, but don't worry I'm as flexible as I need to be" Damon smirked she was different from the girls here, he was definitely taking her home tonight. "So Damon what exactly would I have to give you if I let you win?"

Across the room Stephen, Caroline, and Elena watched the two smirking pair. They were both flirts and had a sarcastic sense of humor with an obvious attraction between the two. Elena couldn't understand why but she was taken back by the fact that Damon was interested in another girl who wasn't her. Stephen was the one she loved but she couldn't help the attraction she felt towards his older brother.

Damon was ahead, but Brooke was going easy on him for awhile, but now she was going a mile a minute winning the dumbfolded vampire at pool. He couldn't deny he was impressed she'd managed to convice him she couldn't play making him go way too easy. On the other hand he was curious to see what she'd make him do for her. To Damon this was still a win on his part.

Walking ahead she headed towards Carolines table. "I'm sorry Caroline, Elena, and Stephen I beat Damon here and since he lost he's about to go and help me unpack all of my things".

"You beat Damon at pool?" asked a shocked Elena,

Brooke smiled showing her dimples, "I haven't lost to anyone yet, and I love beating boys at pool."

"I went easy on her, the prettier the girl the more she can hustle you" he smiled at Brooke.

"Well if you need any help you can ask all of us and we'll bring my brother and matt for some extra hands" Elena offered sincerely, but part of her didn't want them alone. Brooke thought she sensed some jealousy but she quickly regretted even thinking that. Elena seemed like a perfectly nice girl and it was obvious that she was in love with Stephen. 'Woah there Brooke just because you had a love triangle from hell doesn't mean every town has one.' She thought to herself.

"Yeah manual labor sounds like a blast Elena" retorted Caroline, Brooke found her honestly amusing,

"Actually right now Damon's just going to do a few things, I'm sure he can handle them all by himself, besides I needed a ride home anyways. " she winked at Elena making it obvious they weren't going to do a whole lot of unpacking.

Once they said their goodbyes Damon lead her towards his car which Brooke told him totally completes his 'bad boy' image.

Damon was surprised he was actually enjoying his time with Brooke not using her as a bloodbag or having sex in an alley. She was quirky in her own way and he'd never actually been a fan of dimples until he met this brunnette.

They arrived to her house which was surprisingly not to far from Stephen and Damons it was also an antique home. When he asked her why she'd bought this house she just said her parents chose it not her.

Brooke led him upstairs where he saw only a few boxes that needed to be unpacked, he raised an eyebrow, "you only brought three boxes?" She hadn't noticed the boxes her parents probably sent someone to bring her the extra things that didn't sell. She didn't reply instead she walked over to the first box and inside was her pink dollhouse, the only reminder that she was ever a kid. Smiling she took it out and set it on the floor.

Damon watched as she opened the next box and pulled out uniform, "you're a cheerleader?" he asked. Remembering Elena and how she'd given up cheerleading.

"Head Cheerleader actually, the most popular girl in school, dating the best basketball player on the team" She actually sounded sad as if it was years ago and nothing good came of it. Damon concluded that she didn't want all of these things.

"I told you I was flexible" she winked while going through the box and taking out her ipod with small speakers and playing the song, "She will be loved"

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

Her mind was miles away as Damon took slow steps torwards her, once he reached her he lightly placed his hands on her waist, her back to his front.

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

He placed a lightfeather kiss against her neck while leaned her head back onto his strong shoulder. He slowly began taking steps torwards her cold bed.

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Damon lays her down on the matress then cowers over her kissing her lips hungrily. They both felt a connection like no other. He was passionate and she was daring as she kissed him back exploring his mouth. "I just want . . . to make it . . clear . . . no feelings . . . can get involved" Brooke spoke between breaths staring at Damon in his blue eyes.

He smirked in response, "baby we're on the same page, no worries" and kissed her even more feverously. She had a special taste like no other, it wasn't a perfume or a lotion it was her essence, something so light but yet so beautiful.

Damon began to kiss her down from her lips torwards her chest, pulling the straps from her blouse along his journey. Brooke sat up a bit and reached behind her releasing her cleavage for his view. Damon smiled and sucked lightly on her nipple while reaching with his other arm towards her skirt. Switching nipples he sucked on the other one while tracing light circles on her inner thigh making her moan with desire.

"Damon . . . I need . . . you" she moaned softly.

Hearing her say those words made his member even harder than before, he began to slide her skirt with her panties down. Lifting her hips Brooke made the process faster while she reached out and lowered his zipper taking off his pants along with his boxers.

Her shirt was bunched up under her cleavage and Damon slipped it off then trailed his fingers along her bellybutton, "you don't need the tattoo to tell me how this nights gonna go" he commented on the chinese symbol he knew meant 'fun'.

Brooke pulled him up kissing his lips while placing his penis at her entrance. Damon pushed slowly at first then faster, both bodies moving at once, moans were escaping both their lips.

Looking at her Damon couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked and how easy this was. Brooke was thinking the same thought of how easy it was compared to her tree hill triangle.

"Oh god Damon I'm . . . gonna cum . . . " Brookes raspy voice moaned,

Damon went faster, "let go Brooke " he spoke while feeling the same thing.


End file.
